


and so it begins

by orphan_account



Series: i'll love you (in this life and the next) [1]
Category: Persona Series
Genre: M/M, P4AU era, Pre-Slash, Very Mild Violence, the first of their many alternate lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sho refused his help.Heh, as if Yu would give up on him.





	and so it begins

They’re both panting, on the ground, blades gripped weakly in limp hands, clothes torn and bloodied, bloodied from the cuts and gashes littering their bodies generously. The both of them did quite a number on each other, deep in the haze of battle, swords clashing, Personas flashing into existence to deliver flame or lightning. 

  
Shou is strong, and experienced, and a little bit like a superhuman. Yu is normal human, but extremely adaptable, with the advantage of summoning multiple Personas, as well as backed by an Orb of Power. They’re equal, this way, and it shows.

  
In the way Shou is grinning madly, eyes focused on Yu like he’s the most sumptuous prey, the tastiest bit of meat Shou’s ever laid eyes on. In the way Yu’s calm façade is completely and utterly broken, eyes wide with alarm as he regards Shou the same way one would regard the biggest threat in their lives.

  
“I have to hand it to you,” Shou pants, heaving himself up into a vaguely seated position. “You know your way around that sword in your hands.”

  
Yu ignores the innocent little pun, instead regarding Shou with a tense but truthful smile. “I had to,” Yu replied. “I had to, or else I couldn’t protect my friends and family.”

  
Shou scoffs. “You still on about that shit?” He grouses. He eyes Yu, licking his lips. “You know, if you have no one to lose, you’d be stronger. No one to hold you back.”

  
“And that’s where you’re wrong, Shou-kun.” Yu smiles, albeit sadly. “I’m strong, because I have people to protect. People to fight for.” 

  
Shou collapses back down, laughing derisively. “Disgusting.” He snarls, bitter and furious. “Fucking disgusting.”

  
Yu can’t help but chuckle in amusement. He doesn’t know why, but he finds Shou’s reactions funny. He finds Shou funny, period. 

“You know,” He begins, pulling Shou’s attention to himself. “I’d protect you too, you know. If you’d let me.”

  
Shou is obviously dumbstruck, frozen where he is, eyes wide and crazed with an unnamed emotion. He’s not moving, not even breathing, just continuing to stare at Yu with his too sharp eyes. Yu moves gingerly, pushing himself up to his elbows. He regards the other frozen boy, offering up a gentle smile. 

  
“If you’d let me, I can-“

  
Shou moves like a blur, and Yu gasps in pain as he’s forced onto his back, swords on his throat and Shou straddling his middle. Yu can feel the bite of steel against his skin; a small movement, and he’ll bleed. A small movement is all Shou needs, to cut his throat open, maybe even cut his head off. 

  
It would be so easy for Shou to-

  
“You don’t know what you’re saying.” Shou says quietly, all tightly reined fury, voice as sharp as the weapon he wields. “You don’t know what you’re saying, and you don’t know what you’re doing, offering me help.” 

  
It’s true. Yu knows absolutely none about the mystery that is Minazuki Shou. Aside from the fact that Shou is one the victims of Kirijou’s greatest sins, that Shou is an aberrant Persona-user, that he’s just a boy so, so broken… Yu knows nothing about Shou. 

  
Yu swallows, feels the metal press down uncomfortably against his throat. He looks up, look into those eyes with too bright blue, hiding a too dark past. 

  
“Then tell me.” Yu replies. “Tell me what I don’t know.”

  
Shou freezes, once more in shock, but he recovers faster this time, leaning back and cackling towards the heavens. Yu knows that the other’s laugh isn’t nice, no, not at all, but he can’t help but think that Shou looks better. Looks better when laughing, smiling. 

  
Wow, that's pretty gay. 

  
Shou gets up, towering over Yu with a smirk that reminds Yu of knives. The red haired boy presses the flat of his blade under Yu’s chin, forcing the other to peer up at Shou. “You really are a fucking retard.” Shou says simply, before pulling himself and his sword away. “Good fucking bye, Narukami. I hope I don’t see you again.”

  
Yu lets him go, watching the red haired boy hobble away and disappearing in the fading red fog. Yu isn’t bothered though, that Shou’s leaving him there. Yu chuckles, relaxing back into the cold floor of this twisted tower. If he has his way… well. 

  
He’ll save Shou. No matter what.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to ship ShoYu like its a goddamn luxury liner yall can't stop me
> 
> Also, i have a few AUs lined up, but the list is still short. Shout your ideas (remember to explain/expand on your idea) inthe comments pls!


End file.
